Hate or Love
by Mystic Blue Fox
Summary: Sakura and Kyana are sisters. Sasuke and Gaara are brothers. Sakura and Kyana are goth, Sasuke and Gaara are popular. They hate eachother but what happens when the girls discover their hidden blood line and become Kohana's most feared enemies.
1. Kyana and Sakura

Fox- Hey everyone! I felt like starting another story, I will be updating my other stories soon, i've just been really buisy so here it is! Enjoy!

Summary- Sakura and Kyana are sisters. Sasuke and Gaara are brothers. Sakura and Kyana are goth, Sasuke and Gaara are popular. They hate eachother but what happens when the girls discover their hidden blood line and become Kohana's most feared enemies. Can the guys stop them before they become blood thirsty demons? pairings...SS KG.

Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN NARUTO! WWWWAHHHHHHHHHH! sits in corner and cries until a chocolate bar pops out of no where CHOCOLATE!

Key-

_'thinking'_

**flashback**

dream

"talking"

**"You two are freaks!" A 5 year old boy with dark raven hair spiked up and dark onyx eyes laughed.**

**"Yea! What Sasuke said! Do us all a favor and just go crawl into a hole and die!" A boy with dark red hair, a thick black line around his green eyes, and the symbol of love on his forehead chimed in. A girl with dark blue hair tied up into two high long pigtails and blue/gray eyes got up and punched the red head and broke his nose. **

**"Shut-up Gaara!" She screamed as her sister kicked the raven haired boy in the shin, hard. She had shouder length pink hair and emerald eyes. The two boys retreated and the girls walked home. "Mommy, they made fun of us again!" Sakura said as she walked into the house. There were 3 empty voldka bottles on the kitchen counter. They could tell their mother had been drinking. She's been doing that alot since their dad left them to go live in America. But there was something different. The house smelled oddly like...gasoline? The girls walked into the living room where their mother was. **

**"THAT ALWAYS HAPPENS! MAYBE IF YOU TWO WEREN'T FREAKS THEY WOULDN'T! YOU'RE THE REASON YOUR FATHER LEFT ME! I HATE YOU!" Their mother screamed as she slapped Sakura across the face. "YOU TWO SHOULD JUST LEAVE! YOU CAUSE TOO MANY PROBLEMS! GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK!" They saw their mother crying as she grabbed for a box of matches. Thats when Kyana realized what was going on. She grabbed a bawling Sakura by the arm and ran out of the house into the front yard. When she looked back the house was in flames. They started to panic. Where were they going to go? Who would take care of them?**

**It just so happens that a certain snake man was passing by. He recognized the girl right away as an evil smile crept onto his lips. "You poor girls. Come with me, I can take care of you." The girls being young, confused, shocked, and scared followed the snake man into the forest. "By the way, just call me Daddy Orochimaru."**

11 Years Later---age 16

"BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BE-" The alarm was silenced by a fist coming down on it.

"GRRRRRR...NOW WE NEED TO GET ANOTHER ALARM CLOCK KYANA! IT'S THE 3RD ONE THIS WEEK!" Sakura yelled at her sister.

"IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM THE DAMN THING WOKE ME UP!" Kyana yelled back. Sakura sweatdropped. Sakura went to her dresser, picked out some clothes and went to the shower. She came out 20 minutes later in a pink tanktop with fishnet sleeves, a black skirt, black combat boots, pink and black striped knee-high socks, and a pink and black heart chocker necklace. She went to the mirror to examine herself. She had grown mature in the past 11 years. She still had the same lenght hair but now it had black stripes in it. Her emerald orbs shone as bright as ever but now she had a swirl tatoo coming down from one eye and a spike from the other. She had all the right curves.

Her sister, Kyana came out 15 minutes later. She had a blue halter top with a black skull, black cargo pants with a blue skull on the end of the right pant leg, black converse's, a blue belt hung loose on her hips, black fingerless gloves, black nail polish, and a black choker with a blue skull pendant on. She still had dark blue hair with black stripes in pigtails which reached her mid back and a black spike tatoo under each eye. She had all the right curves just like her sister.

"Come on Kyana! We'll be late!" Kyana grabbed her backpack and ipod and went downstairs. They lived in a huge mansion by themselves since their "dad" lived in a different village. Kyana jumped in her black and blue lotus elise and followed Sakura in her pink and black corvet to school. Even though they were rich they were hated by everyone in school. They couldn't figure out why but they didnt really care. Kyana turned on her ipod to the song I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic at the Disco and sang alon with the lyrics. They got to school within 20 minutes since they lived up on a hill in the forest.

The two sister walked into school as everyone glared at them. They just ignored them and walked to their lockers. There waiting for them were the brothers Sasuke and Gaara. They made fun of the girls the most and hated them the most. The guys were heart throbs and were praised by every single girl in school, except for Sakura and Kyana. The guys grew into handsome young men. Sasuke became more muscular and his hair grew longer. He had a white t-shirt with dark blue basketball shorts and a watch on. He brother, Gaara, had also become very muscular. He wore a dark red t-shirt and black cargo pants.

"Hey look what we have here Gaara. It's the gothic freaks, Sakura and Kyana." Saskue smirked as the girls glared at him.

"Yea Sasuke. Where do you guys get your clothes, a costume store?" The guys broke out laughing as the girls glared at them. Kyana tried to punch Gaara but with he awesome reflexes he grabbed her arm and pinned her body to the lockers with his. "Don't try to do that my darling. Someone could get hurt." He purred in her ear and caressed her cheek with his free hand. He pulled away and followed Sasuke to the gym.

Kyana touched her cheek where Gaara had carassed it. Then she quickly got all her books and headed to the gym as her heart beat 50 miles per hour.

Fox- So how did you guys like it? I know its short but it's late and i'm tired. Please reveiew and tell me if you want me to continue. All you have to do is press the purple button.

Gaara-Yea what Fox said.

Fox- Panda-kun you are sssooooooo cute! i hug Gaara

Sasuke- That's digusting.

Sakura-evil voice What did you just say?

Sasuke- scared N...No...Nothing. gulp

Sakura- cheerful voice Good. Now please review. If you do you get a free cookie!


	2. It Begins Now

Fox- HI EVERYONE! THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! Here's your cookie hands reviewers a cookie. I have been having a major writers block here so if anyone has any ideas on what i can put in my story please tell me and i will look them over. All credit for the ideas will be given to the person who gave them to me.

Sakura- Fox, tell them about the contest.

Fox- What cont- OH YEAH! I MIGHT have another OC in my story so if you don't have anythign to do and are bored out of your mind think up of one and send it to me, and if you can like draw a picture of your character or find one thats similar it might help alot but I won't ignore your character if you don't have a picture, it's optional. I'll keep this open until i post the next chapter which will probably be in a week so yea... well anyways heres the story!

Disclaimer- I own nothing! Except my OC Kyana.

Key-

"talking'"

_'thinking'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: _Kyana touched her cheek where Gaara had carassed it. Then she quickly got all her books and headed to the gym as her heart beat 50 miles per hour._

-------------------------------------------------------------

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! WE SHALL RUN AROUND THE TRACK 50 TIMES FOR A WARM UP!" Gai yelled as he gave his good guy pose and his teeth went ping.

"GAI-SENSEI! YOU ARE SO YOUTHFUL!" Lee yelled as tears streamed down his face. He hugged his gym teacher.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

And so on and so forth. The students all sweat dropped then got started on their laps. Kyana and Sakura were just jogging, keeping a slow pace, when one of the popular girls named Ino came up to them. "Hey look girls! It's the gothic freaks!" She screamed. Her...er..."pack" just laughed. _'Gah! They sound like nails on a chalkboard...NO! They're WORSE than nails on a chalkboard!' _Sakura thought. Just then Sasuke and Gaara came up to them. All the fangirls got stars in their eyes.

"Sasuke! Will you go out with me!"

"Gaara, carry me!"

Sasuke and Gaara just smirked at them which made them faint right in the middle of the track so every uncordinated person tripped over the big heep up prissy, too much make-up wearing, gross perfume smelling girly girls. Sakura and Kyana started laughing their asses off. This caused Sakura to trip, which caused Sasuke to trip also and he landed right on top of her with his hand on her breast.

_'WHAT THE FUCK! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!' _Sakura screamed in her mind.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!" She them kneed him in the...er...area and he rolled off of her. Kyana helped Sakura up and Gaara was pointing as Sasuke laughing his ass off.

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! TIME FOR WEAPON PRACTICE!" All the students started walking towards Gai. Some people had excited faces on while others coughfangirlscough had glum expressions. "PAIR UP, CHOOSE A WEAPON, COOSE A COURT, AND GET STARTED! YOU CAN ONLY USE THE SAME WEAPONS AND YOU CAN'T KILL EACHOTHER! SASUKE, GAARA THAT MEANS YOU!" The once smirking boys frowned. "GO!" Of course Kyana and Sakura paired up. They went over to the weapon shelf and brought out two katanas (swords). They walked over to a court and placed a jutsu on it so that it was a bunch of rocks in a lava pit. They went to opposite sides of the field and waited for Gai to give off the signal. They looked around at the rest of the people.

The fangirls' weapons were all fans, which they were actually using to fan themselves with, and were on a court with flowers everywhere. Kyana and Sakura sweatdropped at their stupidity. They then looked over at Gaara and Sasuke. Who had Bo's (If you don't know what that is, it's like a very long stick -.-') and were fight on the same court as Kyana and Sakura. "GO!" they heard Gai-sensei yell and got started.

"I won't go easy on you _little_ sister," Kyana smirked. She looked at Sakura who was also smirking.

"Give me all you've got," she said. Then, the battle started. The two charged at eachother, katana's in hand. Then they clashed. The katan's were clinking with each hit and started to spark a little too. The girls jumped back at the exact same time and landed at the exact same time. Kyana used her agility as did Sakura and the katan's started clinking again. The battle went on like that where they did the exact same moves. By then everone had finished and watched the sisters in awe.

"They're moving the exact same way!"

"At the exact same time!"

"They're equally matched!"

"This will never come to an end!"

Just then, Kakashi and Tsunade walked in, curious to what all the comotion was about. They looked at the two and then at eachother with a worried expression.

"You don't think they'll..." Kaskashi trailed off.

"I don't think they..." Tsunade stated.

"But what if-" Kakashi was cut off.

"They won't...He's not here." Tsunade replied and was cut off.

The battle kept on going the same. "You're pretty good little sis," Kyana said between pants.

"Not bad yourself sis," Sakura said as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Unfortunately, Tsunade was wrong, and HE was there. He looked at the girls. "Good, good. It begins here." he then took out a forbidden scroll and read of a jutsu. The girls felt tingly but continued there battle. When they stopped for a breather, they both feel to their knees, clutching their heads in pain and were screaming. Kyana started getting a black aura around her while Sakura got a white one around her.

"NO!" Kakashi screamed. "He's here? Where is he?"

"WE'LL FIND HIM LATER! STOP THE GIRLS!" Tsunade screamed. They ran to the girls and knocked them out, and the aura faded. They picked the girls up and Tsunade, with Sakura in her arms, looked at Gai.

"Get all the teachers and tell them to meet me in my office NOW!" She screamed at him while he obeyed and left leaving the class clueless.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DAMNIT! HOW COULD HE HAVE GOTTEN IN!" Tsunade screamed, punching her desk splitting it in half. Then Gai and Kurenai ran in.

"We've looked everywhere," Gai stated panicly.

"He's no where to be found," Kurenai said calmly.

"GAH! WHY NOW? WHY WOULD HE CHOOSE NOW TO START THIS!" Tsunade yelled clutching her head. "SHIZUNE! GET ME A BOTTLE OF SAKE! NO! MAKE THAT 10 BOTTLES OF SAKE!" Everyone sweatdropped as Shizune ran out and did what she was told.

"Stop Tsunade. What's done is done, there's no turning back and no amount of sake is going to change that," Kakashi said while reading his perverted book.

"I know but it helps my headac- WAIT A SECOND! HOW COULD YOU READ THAT BOOK IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS!" Tsunade screamd, her head aching even more now. Kakashi just ignored her and turned to his book.

"How are we going to keep them safe now? He can be out there anywhere," Iruka said looking at his boss. Tsunade calmed down and sat down in her chair. She put her hands on her head as she thought.

"I guess, during school hours I will have Anbu on the school grounds at all time. I will give them the order to bring him to me, dead or alive," she stated.

"But what about the students. I think they'll notice if we have a bunch of ninjas hanging around. They'll start to panic then we'll have even more problems. Parents calling because their kids think theres something weird going on, the kids spazzing out and not concentrating in class-" Iruka was cut off.

"Then it's your job to come up with an escuse," Tsunade said. Iruka was going to protest but then shut his mouth with great fear of his boss. "And for when they're at home, bring me my two best students, besides the girls." Kakashi took this job, wanting to get out of there for more time to read his book. He walked into the gym and pointed to two students to follow him. They did as they were told and walked down the quiet hallway. They reaced the door that said Principal Tsunade on it and walked in.

"Everyone OUT!" Tsunade screamed as the two chosen students sat down. They looked at Tsunade with expressionless faces as she stared at them.

"Now, you two have been chosen for a special mission. What is that mission? To protect two very important people to our society. There lives are in danger as is the rest of the village. If you choose to accept, which you will because i'll make you, you will move into these two people's house. There you will live with them and protect them however long is necassary. Please do not argue with me, i will explain everything to you if and when you accept. Now, do you, Sasuke and Gaara, accept this mission?" she looked at the two hopefully.

They nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------

Fox- YAY! I'm done! So, who is HE? What is up with the girls? Why is protecting them so important? READ TO FIND OUT! This took a lot of thinking, my brain hurts and is about fried. MMMMMMM fries. That sounds good right now. I'm gonna go get some (leaves to get fries at McDonalds)

At McDonalds

Fox- WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR OUT OF BBQ SAUCE! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO EAT MY FRIES WITHOUT BBQ SAUCE! (glares at mc donalds workers)

MD worker- DON'T KILL ME! I JUST WORK HERE! I NEVER WENT TO COLLEGE! I'M 43! I LIVE IN MY PARENTS BASEMENT AND I HAVEN'T GOTTEN LAID IN 20 YEARS! (he starts bawling)

different MD workers-h-hey l-l-look h-heres o-o-one.

Fox- Thank you! (I look at the bawling worker) You poor poor thing, here i spare you a fry. (i stop and think then bite off half the fry) I changed my mind, hers HALF a fry.

All of MD- REVEIW AND YOU GET FREE FRIES!


	3. What the?

Fox- OMG! Thank you guys soooooooooo much for the reviews! (crys and hands everyone their fries) I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! School sux. Anywayz in this chapter Kabuto, Orochimaru's assistant, shows up. Now he may not seem like his self but that will all be explained in later chapters. Nobody knows that he works for Orochimaru so yea...Thats all I gotta say...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

_"Now, you two have been chosen for a special mission. What is that mission? To protect two very important people to our society. There lives are in danger as is the rest of the village. If you choose to accept, which you will because i'll make you, you will move into these two people's house. There you will live with them and protect them however long is necassary. Please do not argue with me, i will explain everything to you if and when you accept. Now, do you, Sasuke and Gaara, accept this mission?" she looked at the two hopefully. _

_They nodded._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, now I will tell you about who you will protect," Tsunade said as an evil smirk flashed across her lips. The two boys leaned in showing they were very anxious to find out who they will be living with for who knows how long. "Well first of all, they are very strong," she started, trying to increase suspense as the boys kept staring at her awaitingling (Sakura- Is that even a word? Fox- uh...who caaaresss?) "they are also very powerful. They have no known parents. Now you should know you'll be living with girls so dont get any ideas. Here is the address," she handed them a piece of paper. "Pack up your things and be there by 3:00." the boys looked at the clock and noticed it was already 2:45"they don't know you're coming but I ran everything by their butler. He will explain everything to them. Now GET OUT!"

The boys went back to their apartment and started packing. They left at 2:55 and went to the address that was given to them. When they got to the house the stared in shock. It was a huge house, atleast 4 stories excluding the basement if they had one. The house was tan with dark green paneling. The lawn was huge and had a water fountain on both sides surrounded by sakura trees. The stray petals in the fountain gave it a beautiful effect. The boys walked down the stone pathway and rang the door bell, which they heard echo throughout the house. Within a couple seconds the door was opened revealing a rather tall man with gray hair and thin rimmed glasses. He was dressed in a black suit which was accesorised with a small red flower tucked into the right pocket of his jacket and a red bow tie.

"Ah...you must be the young men the Hokage informed me about. The Misses are out at this moment but please do come in," He stepped aside to let the guys through. Their eyes widened the slightest as they walked into the house. The floors were tiled black and white. Along the the sakura petal patterned walls were many doors. On the ceiling was a huge glass chandelere, which draped down elegantly. In every corner was a plant with huge green leaves. There was a giant black rug in the middle of the floor of which a black labrador puppy and orange cat slept side by side on. As soon as the guys walked in they woke up. The labrador ran up to them, her tail wagging but the cat, alarmed, ran away into one of the rooms. "This energetic pup is Mya. And the little kitty that you saw was Lilly. Come now, I will show you to your rooms." He led them up a staircase that split into two directions. "Hokage-sama has assigned you one of the Misses to protect. You will be staying in their side of the house. Gaara-sama, if you will, please wait here while I escort Sasuke-sama to his living quarters."

The butler led Sasuke up the left side of the stair case and down a hallway. Sasuke observed his surroundings. The walls were a light pink color with dark pink sakura petals randomly on it. He noticed many picutres of random things, like sakura trees, waterfalls, and other nature related things. He did notice random pictures of Lilly, the cat, so he presumed this was the owners quarters. As he walked down the hallway he counted 8 white doors. He finally got to the end of the hallway where the butler took out a key to unlock the door. Across from his door, he noticed a light pink door with a giant gold S on it. The butler saw him staring at it. "Ah...that is Misses living quarters." He opened the door to Sasukes new room and let Sasuke in first. It was a simple room, white walls with white carpet. There was a dresser and a king size bed with a huge walk in closet. He noticed a huge glass door which led to a balcony overlooking the forest. "It plain so you may decorate to your taste. Now, get settled and I will come get you when the Misses arive." Sasuke nodded and the butler left.

Gaara was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He heard a sound and noticed the butler walking towards him. "Ready?" Gaara nodded and followed him up the right set of stairs. Gaara looked around him, the walls were dark blue with black crescent moons on them. He noticed the drawings hung on the wall. He looked at them in awe, noticing the precision of each drawing. Each one so detailed it looked almost unreal. One particular drawing caught his eye though. It was of a beautiful woman. She had long, white hair and peircing green eyes. Her rosy lips were curled into a smile upon her pale skin and she was clad in a white flowing gown. A gold locket hung on her neck and white feathery wings sprouted from her back. The butler noticed his staring, "Misses did that one day. I asked her who it was but she said she didn't know. She just felt like she knew here some how. She is a really talented artist, as the other Misses is a talented author."

They reached the end of the hall and the butler unlocked his bedroom door. It was set up the same as Sasukes. Gaara noticed the dark blue door across the hall with the giant gold letter K on it. "That is Misses quarters. I suggest you stay out of there until you gain her trust. She doesn't like it when people are in her room. Please get comfortable, I shall fetch you when the Misses arrive." He left back down the hall and Gaara was alone. He was still staring at the girls door. His curiosity got the best of him and he decided to leave his stuff, wanting to learn more about the girl he would later be "protecting". He slowly crept across the hall and turned the knob to the door, surprised it wasn't locked. As he was opening it someone spoke. "That wouldn't be such a great idea, Gaara." Gaara turned to come face to face with Sasuke.

"I just want to learn more about her. I mean, don't you want to know about who we will be living with for who knows how long." Gaara said.

Sasuke glared at him, "Yes, I do want to know. But in order to learn more about them we have to gain their trust first. You invade her privacy we'll be reported to the old hag and that will get us kicked out of the village, according to how important this mission seems."

"I guess you're right." Gaara sighed and closed the door and proceeded back to his room. He put his clothes into the closet and boxers into the dresser. He then heard the front door open and the dog barking.

"Misses! Home so early?" the butler called.

"Kabuto, we've asked you many times not to call us Misses. It makes us feel to important. Please call us by our names." Gaara heard a femine voice that sounded too familiar for his liking.

"Yes, sorry Misses. But i have a surprise for you. Hokage-sama has sent two young gentlemen to keep an eye one you two, because of all that is happening. They have already arrived and I have showed them their bed chambers. They are eager to meet you. Would you like me to call them down now?"

"No. That is fine Kabuto. Please tell them to meet us in the dining room come supper time." Gaara heard another familiar voice. He then heard footsteps and the sound of paws coming down the hall way. Then the door accross the hall opened and closed. He then heard a small click, guessing it was the girl locking the door.

A few hours of sleeping later Gaara was disturbed by a knock at the door. "Sir, it is time for dinner. The misses wish to see you in the dining room. Clean up and meet me at the bottom of the stairs," Kabuto said and closed the door as he walked out to go tell Sasuke. Gaara went to his bathroom and washed up then went downstairs to meet Kabuto and Sasuke. Kabuto led them to a large wooden door with a dark green handle. He opened it and the boys raised their eyebrows (well Gaara doesn't really have eyebrows but work with me here!). It was dark in the dining room. In the middle was mahagony table with four chairs. There was a huge fireplace with many antiques on it and many anitques and pictures scattered around. The carpet was a dark plush red.

The guys took their seats and waited for the girls. Then behind them they heard, "Oh my fucking gosh!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Fox- Thanx for reading ppls. Pleas remember to review! BYES!


End file.
